B R O K E N
by nienerz
Summary: Trina b k r e o. -ON HOLD UNTIL I FIND MY STUPID FLASH DRIVE!- Sorry.
1. The Beginning

She' N. . .

* * *

A doll, pretty to look at. But only for a moment, because a prettier doll comes along and she's pushed to the back, to sit and gather dust. Only this doll's wish is coming true. She, and her friends, get to become people. While she sits and breaks.

It started when she was young. She had a favorite singer, Ginger Fox. She had everything Trina wanted. She was beautiful, had a lot of money, adoring fans… She WAS Number One.

She showed her father how much she loved her. "Daddy, Daddy look! Imma show you a dance and a song!" She prepared herself then began. "I'm number one baby, always number one baby. Number one baby- DADDY! Stop laughing! It's a real song, promise!"

"I- I know that sweet heart!" He gasped for breath, unable to stop laughing.

She pouted. "Then why are you laughing? I'm gonna be Ginger Fox one day!"

"No!" Her dad said sharply. "Don't ever be anyone but Trina. You're Katrina Marie Vega; there's only one of you, and that makes you so, SO special. Don't ever forget that."

She nodded seriously. "Yes, Daddy. I'm gonna be Katrina Marie Vega one day, someone whose name the whole world will know and acknowledge forever and ever! And acknowledge better be a good word, or else I'll be mad at Mommy for saying a big word in front of me!" Trina screamed out the door for the world to hear.

She waddled to where her mother was resting. "Hey Mama." She whispered in her ear. "Guess who I am?"

"A monkey," her mother guessed tiredly. Being seven months pregnant is tiring.

"Nope." Trina giggled then took a deep breath then bellowed into her mother's ear, "I AM KATRINA MARIE VEGA AND – Mommy, did you pee yourself?"

Her mother gasped as a sharp pain racked her body. "Paul! Paul, the baby!"

Her father rushed to his wife's side, and had the phone in his hand. "Hello, Georgia, the baby, it's come early. We need an ambulance."

Five minutes later, Trina sat quietly in the children's waiting room, sitting by the blocks.

"So," A lady with almond eyes squatted down to look Trina in her eyes. How did she get there? "Are you excited about becoming a big sister?"

"I thought I would be…" Trina mumbled.

"But now that the time is here, you aren't so sure. Don't worry; I once was a bit scared to be a big sister. I was even - jealous."

"Did you ever get over it?" Trina mumbled into her legs. She couldn't look up. It was embarrassing to be jealous of a baby- especially when that baby wasn't even born yet!

"Yes," The lady said, her voice growing dim. "But it took me a very long time…"

"Wake up Trina. It's time to meet your little sister."

"Wha- what? Grandma, what's going on? When did you get here? "

"I was here for about seven hours. It was a smooth birth- a little too easy if you ask me. We all know the fighters come out after the longest trial. Just like you. So you had a good nap, huh?"

"Yeah," Trina said quietly. "I did."

* * *

A/N: Did I ever mention that the situation between Trina and her dad happened between me and MY dad? Yeah, but instead of Ginger Fox, it was Brittany Spears. I think I sang "Did It Again."


	2. Where Am I? Alone

She' . . .

Trina gazed into the mirror, hating the way her reflection portrayed her. Her hair was disgusting; it had tiny pieces of God KNOWS what in it, her make-up made her look like a raccoon. Her lipstick was smeared and her earrings were falling out. Her clothes – God, her clothes. They made her look like a hooker. Who was she kidding! She is, no, was a hooker.

She reached into her bra to see how much money she had left. Fifty dollars. She left the rest room and went ti the clothes section of Wal-Mart. Thank God for cheap shit. She grabbed a five dollar shirt, ten dollar pair of jeans, and cheap two dollars worth of flip-flops.

Forty-three dollars left. _Shit._ _Go to Subway, get a five dollar sub so I don't starve, and go to the gym. Free showers._ She nodded to herself. _Sounds like a plan._

After that, Trina felt refreshed. Clean. She was clean, had new clothes, ate, and hadn't even thought about alcohol the entire day! Once again, she checked her funds. Thirty-eight dollars. What in the hell could she buy with thirty-eight dollars?

She exited the dollar store with a birthday card envelope, a cheap small notebook, and a cheap case of pens. She sat down on a park bench and began her letter.

'_**Dear Mom and Dad,'**_

'_**I'm not sure if you're glad to hear from me, I just thought we ought to tell you hello. That I'm doing okay. Truly, I am! I have a job, I've got a roof over my head, and I'm not doing drugs! I'm good. And – for once in my life- I'm happy.**_

_**Take care of each other, and tell Tori I said hi!**_

_**Trina.'**_

She placed the letter in the envelope, leaving no return address and sent it off to her parents.

'Time to find that job, Trina.'She thought to herself. She stared at the city from under the bridge, watching the New York lights glitter and twinkle. _'And then maybe I can have a real roof over my head.'_

She took out her old Pear Phone and set the alarm clock. She glanced at the cheap notebook and pens. Having a silent debate with herself, she realized she already lost (or won) when she began to write.

'_I don't know why I'm doing this. It's not like anyone's going to read this anyway. I guess this is why I'm writing this. I don't have to pretend to be something I'm not. No longer have to act, put on a big show for everyone. Act like everything is fine and dandy. And to know, that despite the fact I put on the grandest shows, they'll always blow up in my face.'_

A few tears escaped her eyes. Taking a trembling breath, she continued to write, blinking away the tears.

'_To you, notebook, I can admit I'm a failure. That I feel like I'm the shadow's shadow. I'm in a pit that is suffocating me in its darkness and pain; and I have no way or form of escape. But I am _**trying**. _I haven't touched alcohol for almost an entire day… it's been a very long time since I've done a thing like that. I'm only twenty – four, yet, I feel like I've lived two whole life times! Or maybe just two lives._

_It hurts. Writing this down and living life… it hurts so much. When will it by my turn for a happy ending? When will it be my turn for a happy anything? Every time happiness is in my grasp, the wind blows it away, leaving me more hopeless than before…'_

Trina closed the notebook and threw it, sobbing, and her body shook with tears. After a while, she closed the book and held it close to her chest.

"You're my only companion," she whispered dejectedly, "I can't bear to lose you too."

(A/N: I want to give Trina a happy ending, but this IS a tragedy so… Anyway, I have two endings. Maybe I'll have the sad ending as the real one, and then the happy one as an alternative. Yep, I like that plan!)


End file.
